


Little red corvette

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batman References, F/M, Little Red Corvette, Prince references, Tim Burton's joker reference, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You have to go "undercover" to track down a demon who is killing women. Do you find him or somebody else?





	Little red corvette

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story loosely based off of "Little red corvette". (I mean very loosely here). This was harder then I expected. 
> 
> Also you'll get bonus points if you can point out the Tim Burton's Batman reference.

It was one of those nights. Everything was going wrong and you needed a much needed drink. You hated this "job." You were on. You hated the fact that you had to go "undercover" looking like a hooker. That was what you called an outfit that consisted of a low cut top, a mini skirt and black heels. Since you had to keep up your appearance you were able to rent out a **little red corvette.** Thank god for fake ids and fake credit cards. 

You hated that you had to be the bait for tonight. You hated being the hunted. It made you feel so gross having nasty,greasy men stare you up and down. Especially at this bar. Every man you had seen come in scanned you up and down. All except one. You knew the moment Dean Winchester walked into that bar. He didn't know you which you were thankful for because he probably would have blown your cover. There was a demon in town you needed to handle. A demon that was picking up attractive women at bars who were looking to bring home a man for the night. He had tortured and killed 6 victims in 6 different towns. That was probably why Dean was here. Once you saw an older gentlemen walk into the bar you knew who he was. He was the one you were tracking. 

Your eyes met the grey eyes of his as he walked up to the bar, all you could do was smile at him. It was time to bring out the big guns. After leaning over the bar to grab the bartenders attention you made sure your breasts were pressed against the shiny surface. You needed to catch the guys attention. Of course leaning over the counter with your tits showing caught his attention.  You needed to play hard to get so after you turned your head over to him you gave him a grin. When he returned it you knew you needed to get outside to figure out a game plan. Before heading outside you reached down your shirt to pull out a nearly empty pack of cigarettes and a zippo. The one bad thing about not having pockets? You had to fit everything down your shirt. Since you were to busy eye-fucking the older gentleman you didn't even notice Dean following you. There was another bad side about keeping up appearances. Sometimes you had to smoke and you had never done that. It was hard to chase a demon when your lungs were on fire.

When Dean finally made his way outside he found it quiet and dark but  **then he heard the familiar flick of a lighter.** He knew that sound. It was a Zippo. He was surprised to see you out here smoking. You definitely didn't seem like the type. 

"So Sweetheart, how are are you doing tonight?" Dean leaned against the wall as he watched the flame light up your face

"Leave me alone." You sighed as you took a drag from the cigarette. 

"Did I do something to offend you?" Dean questioned. He had just met you. He didn't even think that was possible. 

"I know you. You're the " **love them and leave them fast** " Dean," You took another drag of the cigarette. You could care less if you had one nights stands or not. Sex was sex. In this line of work you took what you could get but damn Dean did look good. You couldn't distract yourself though. You needed to finish this job. You had absolutely no why you were smoking the damn cigarette.  "I'm not a moron. You have a reputation."

"Wait, how the hell do you know who I am?" Dean's eyes wondered up to yours then leaned into you to whisper into your ear "Are you one of us?"

"Yes and i'm not a moron. You boys have a reputation." You turned around and pushed your unwanted cigarette into the building to put it out. You had to keep up appearances which meant being a total bitch to him.  "Now back off and let me do my job."

When you finally made your way back inside, you were thankful Dean hadn't followed you, you found yourself back at the bar. After leaning against it because all the bar stools were now empty your eyes met up with the older gentleman again. You weren't surprised when he got up from the booth he was in and walked over to you. When he stood next to you, he was a good 6' tall, he licked his lips. You looked delicious. 

"How about we get out of here?" He practically growled in your ear. 

"Meet me in the alley in two minutes." You told him as your eyes met his.  

All the man could do was smirk before he headed out of the door. It took everything you had not to throw up. Even if the demon wasn't in him he still gave you the creeps. You'd need a long scalding shower after this was over. 

After you paid your tab you headed outside and walked into the alley where you said you'd meet him. It only took a few seconds to get pushed against the wall and lips crushed against yours. Your shoulders scraped against the brick building but you didn't care. You had to play the damsel. You had to play your part even though you hated it with a passion. 

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? I ask that of all my prey. I just like the sound of it." The male voice growled into your ear as he started to place kisses on your neck. When his hand started to climb up your leg you tried to push them down. 

**"Baby, You need to slow down**. **"** You told the man who had his hands all over. You couldn't believe you were stupid enough to bring him out here alone and with no weapon. All you had was the exorcism spell.  

"You've been asking for it all night dressed like that." The older gentleman grabbed onto your throat as he leaned back and gave you a grin. You weren't surprised when his eyes flashed black.

"You wish you could get you my skirt.You're just a man who probably can't even get it up." You growled softly. You wanted to instigate him so when he wasn't paying attention you went to bring your knee up to his crotch. 

The man easily blocked your leg and his hand tightened around your throat then slammed you back against the wall. Twice. Oh that was going to leave a mark for the morning. You already had a headache forming.  His hand started to creep up again when a male voice echoed through the alley. Even though your ears were ringing you knew that voice.

"Hey asshat," Dean's voice echoed through the alley "Let the lady go." 

"Who the hell are you?" The older gentleman turnes his head towards Dean. Apparently not all the demons knew the Winchesters

"I'm Batman." Dean pulled up  _The Colt_ and aimed it at the man's temple.

A smirk crossed the man's face but before his fingers could tighten around your throat harder a gunshot echoed throughout the alley. The man who held your throat was now dead at your feet. Orange light flickered for about 2 seconds before the alley went nearly dark. 

"I suggest we get the hell out of here before the police show up." Dean offered his hand to you which you gladly accepted.

"Thanks for the back up." You gave him a smile as he gave your hand a squeeze. 

Dean nodded as he held onto your hand tightly. He started to run across the parking lot but you had to stop him. Fuck these heels you were wearing. After leaning into him you found yourself hopping and somehow managed to pop off the dreaded heels.

"Okay we're good now." You reached down your shirt and pulled out the set of keys that were down there. You missed pockets. At least now all you had down there was a zippo & your wallet.

Dean raises an eyebrow as you held a pair of black heels in one hand and a set of keys in the other. You pointed to the **little red corvette** thatwas parked a few spots down from his Impala.

"I was wondering who that belonged to." Dean couldn't help but smile. He loved a girl who knew her way around a car.

"Relax big boy. It's a rental.I needed it to keep up appearances. My Challenger is back at the motel." Your eyes widened at him as he walked to the Impala. He was staying at the same motel as you. This could either be really fun or really stupid. 

"I'll see you back to the motel." You gave Dean a smile before you slid your keycard into his back pocket. "See you soon, Cowboy."

Dean watched as you climbed into the corvette then sped off into the night. After pulling the keycard from his pocket all he could do was grin. It was identical to the keycard he had in his wallet. 


End file.
